1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a custom motorized vehicle kit to enable a user to create, customize and construct paper model remote controlled vehicles using interchangeable common control and drive modular components.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional model vehicles are often bought pre-assembled with little or no design input from the consumer. Such versions of model kits allow for minimum level of input in decorative details of the model vehicle by allowing for the application of color or design to exterior of the vehicle. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,366, 4,327,615, 4,551,810, 5,341,305, 5,513,991, 5,559,709 and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,391.
Applicant's prior art patent hereinafter referred to as '391 teaches the use of a kit comprising a compact disk containing information readable by a personal computer. The computer allows for the depiction of images of pre-designed vehicles on a monitor and computer readable instructions to allow the print-out of two dimensional patterns of the design vehicle. The '391 patent only provides a user access to two dimensional images of model vehicles and limited adaptability and pre-fabrication testing.